User talk:Llamaman201
Redone Series 4 Hi Llama. I evidently need to remind you that you are a Wikia Judge, so you need to contribute to our tournaments. The current one is Redone Series 4, and we're waiting for input on bin candidates and seeds. 'TG (t ' 02:48, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :Where do I find them again? In the Pits, I assume but which bit? Llamaman201 (talk) 16:28, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::It's actually in the Arena under its own heading. I noticed you contributed to the improved Series 4 seeds in the Pits so you could just copy your list over to the other forum. Christophee (talk) 16:37, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay thanks, and also thanks TG for Archiving my talk page. Llamaman201 (talk) 16:38, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Image please can you upload the image of eric (series 3) as i wish to save the image. many thanks its just that i cannot find that exact image anywhere else. and you are right, they do look simular, but in the series 3 image there is so "spatula like tongue" at the end of the flipping arm :This is the link (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5GZE8mSPlDQ) to its battle you can printscreen your own picture from there. Llamaman201 (talk) 17:06, March 13, 2010 (UTC) thank you very much, looking foward to talking to you in the future once you uplaod a photo, how do you delete it? :I think only the admins can delete pages and files. Llamaman201 (talk) 18:49, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ok because i have some really great photos of some series 3 competiters, and im not sure how to up load them onto the pages :To upload an image you can press the "Upload Image" button thats on the browse bar on the left hand side of the screen, then you follow the steps from there. Llamaman201 (talk) 21:26, March 13, 2010 (UTC) thank you so much Judge Once again, Llama, we're waiting for you... 'TG (t ' 19:20, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :On what? I'm not getting any notifications on emails or anything. Llamaman201 (talk) 19:21, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay I see now, I had no idea it had started sorry. Llamaman201 (talk) 19:22, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Regarding the Detonator page Hiya, just wondering why the revert was made on the Detonator page. In my opinion, it makes more sense than what was originally written. Even then, it probably could have done without the "which was" and just kept "trial against". I also do not understand why making the link to British Bulldog was needed to be reverted. No links are made for British Bulldog before that edit. Links for other robots are there also in that paragraph. Just curious, do not want any trouble. (CASPERMORGAN 03:39, April 7, 2010 (UTC)) Oh my god, I am an idiot. Sorry, it just clicked that British Bulldog is a game variant. Forget I said anything..... (CASPERMORGAN 03:42, April 7, 2010 (UTC)) Flipper Roo Hi Llama. Would you mind cleaning up your robot garage, removing all the links to pages of robots that are made up? Also, I should tell you that Extreme 1 came after, not before, Series 4. Thanks. 'TG (t ' 09:09, April 7, 2010 (UTC)